Karl Vogel
"Du wichser! Du hurensohn!" History Background Karl Vogel was born in Hamburg, Germany in July of 2025. Yes you've read that correctly, 2025. I shall fast forward a bit to the year 2049, Karl is twenty-four now and has taken his father's footsteps in becoming a military researcher for a weapons manufacturing company. At the time everyone was in a frenzy with the declining resources and oil reserves. All the nations were becoming like starved animals as they saw each other like juicy pieces of meat. Like many others, rather than stick around to watch Europe rip itself apart, Vogel was desperate to leave Germany. Eventually he would find a way out and so young Karl joined thousands of his fellow scientists and engineers in an effort to get to the United States. The war against Communist made weapons and military the U.S. government's top priority so they allowed many intellectual foreigners through their borders. Unfortunately that also meant a lot of competition and Vogel wasn't below fighting dirty if it meant him and his family's survival. People disappeared, not nearly enough to catch anyone's attention, but these mysterious disappearances would eventually get Karl on a ship to America. The fight for survival was far from over. Vogel would be assigned to various facilities as an assistant and along the way he would soak up knowledge, information. In doing so he raised his worth and value to the military while diminishing the risk of being deported back to Germany. It wasn't easy but Karl was no stranger to hard work, eventually he would gain enough fame and reputation to be sent to Washington D.C.. Vogel was once again at the bottom of the food chain, but through his wise choices he made good connections and gained valuable friends. One of whom went by the name Adler, one of the leading scientists in a high priority cryogenics project. Adler was quite happy to see a fellow German and made sure to keep Karl in his company, their friendship was strong and would last for years. That is, until something life changing happened one day. Her name was Ilse, one of the new secretaries that would be staying in their facility. Upon seeing her Karl fell madly in love, and to his dismay so did Adler. Two who were once friends quickly turned into enemies, for years there would be countless attempts to discredit the others work. It's 2072 and Vogel is forty-seven now, as for the fight against Adler it still goes strong. Unfortunately that same year would be the end of Karl Vogel, caught completely off guard he is ambushed and falls into unconsciousness. Upon waking up he finds himself in a glass pod, tightly secured to his seat with various tubes attached to him. Before he could even utter a scream, everything turned black. Adler saw Karl as a threat but could not bear to see his old friend leave, so he put Vogel into a stasis lounger and had it stowed away in one of the military's storage facilities.Two centuries pass and the facility still stands but hardly in the state it once was. It is now lays in shambles and is mostly picked clean from scavengers but the hidden room remains, untouched. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Karl was a bit of a somber man in his later years, as the war against Communist escalated so did the demand for new weapons and technology. It was very stressful being a scientist when you have people from the top yelling at you with the most outrageous demands. Those simpletons couldn't understand that research took time, money and resources; things they had very little of. It's not often that Karl gets to do what Karl wants. When he's not working Vogel tries to relax with a bottle of alcohol, a pack of cigarettes and a broken gun to fix or take apart. One day he hoped to become head of his own project, but such dreams are mere folly. He isn't violent by nature and would much prefer making weapons than using them himself, but given a life or death situation Karl would not hesitate to save his own life. How he will adjust to his new life in the wastelands is anyone's guess but one can be sure that it will be difficult. Appearance -- Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Capital Category:Wastelander